


Thread Change

by Capitanahunter33



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Martin Stein, Minor Ronnie Raymond, Minor Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow, Past Hartley Rathaway/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: We all know the story, don't we? Barry Allen was struck by lightning and turned into the Flash.So far so good. Only ... things are different
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Rip Hunter / Mick Rory
Kudos: 6





	Thread Change

In a world where Barry Allen meets Leonard Snart months before the explosion of the particle accelerator ... things change.

Leonard and Barry are boyfriends and, though Snart may not like to admit him, well-known heroes like Flash and Citizen Cold who catch lawbreakers.

But everything changes when Rip Hunter, known as Captain Time, makes an appearance in Central City robbing Mercury Labs. And he does not come alone.

Mick Rory, Leonard's old best friend known as Heat Wave, accompanies him and is not only a pyromancer, a thief and Hunter's partner ... but also her husband.

And, as if that weren't enough, the man in yellow returns to Barry's life.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I apologize for the shortness of the chapter but this is just a mini introduction to the story.
> 
> As you can read this story, this story is an au from the first season of Flash where Leonard and Barry were already dating for months when lightning struck our beloved CSI. Based on the story that Mick and Len had not spoken to each other for months after their last job together is how I decided to make Len join Barry and Mick will look for a new partner but don't worry even if they are distant, and Len is one of the good ones, still They are still the Mick and the Len that we love.
> 
> Oh by the way, I included Rip here because I just adore him (remarkable thing I think XD) and because Mick needed a partner other than Lisa. He's the reason I added the Legends tag. That is, the label is because it is Rip, the legends will not be created in this fanfic and no other legend (besides the protagonists and a bit of Stein) will appear in this fanfic.
> 
> Thanks for your time and I hope you like it.


End file.
